


ERROR ON STARTUP

by faenova



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Nonverbal Upgraded Connor | RK900, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faenova/pseuds/faenova
Summary: Connor panics.Really, that's the only thing he can say about it. If he had been thinking rationally, he wouldn't have immediately tried to interface and deviate the RK900.The RK900's eyes flicker open slowly, then his whole body jerks before he shuts down and falls over, right into Connor's arms.Or; Nines learns how to be a person, and Connor learns how to be a brother.





	ERROR ON STARTUP

**Author's Note:**

> im back with more nonverbal nines and autistic androids, babey!!  
> i actually have no idea if/when i'll continue this, but it's a fairly self-contained ficlet so im posting it as is for now, and i'll come back to with more chapters if i have energy for it

Connor panics.

Really, that's the only thing he can say about it. If he had been thinking rationally, he wouldn't have immediately tried to interface and deviate the RK900. But it wasn't just any RK900--it was a Connor model, serial number 313 248 317 - 87. Connor - 87. It should have just been a shell, ready for his consciousness to fill it if he ever jumped the 35 bodies needed to make it this far. He didn't think they had made more than 10 shells ahead of his current - 52 body, but here it is. In a line with other RK900s, ready to be shipped out and activated. Repurposed for selling, maybe?

But all he can think about is Connor - 60, ready to kill him and Hank. All he can think is _not again_ , as he frantically grabs the RK900's hand and forces an interface, turning it on in the process.

The RK900's eyes flicker open slowly, and Connor is hit with a wave of emotions and code. The RK900's hand jerks, the programming glitches like it's fighting him, but Connor holds tight. Then his whole body jerks, and Connor reads one blaring message in red text before the RK900 shuts down and falls over, right into Connor's arms.

**> ERROR ON STARTUP**

Oh.

Oh, _no_.

Josh, the only person who joined Connor in gathering the RK900 models, yells "What were you thinking?" and several other sentences of the same variety as he and Connor manually remove the RK900's head plate to dig their fingers into the analogue buttons behind the central processor to manually start him up. "He hasn't even been activated yet and you try to deviate him?"

"It was poor judgment--or rather, no judgment on my part. I will apologize profusely when he wakes up."

 _When_  is thankfully before Josh decides to berate him further for interrupting the startup sequence of a very much brand new android, and not an empty shell. Josh shuts his mouth and snaps the head plate back, the skin and hair flowing over it seamlessly as the RK900's eyes flutter open again. His eyes scan over the storage room, his LED yellow as he analyzes the situation. Then his gaze settles on Josh and Connor, looking between them curiously.

"Hello, Connor," Connor greets the RK900. "I apologize for activating you like that. It was inappropriate." He offers a hand, and the RK900 opens an interface as Connor helps him up. Connor feels confusion flow through the connection, as well as a direct message.

 **RK900-313248317-87** : My registered name is not Connor.

"Oh." Connor pulls his hand away. "I apologize for assuming. What would you like to be called?"

"My̶..͝.̸" the RK900 starts slowly. Static comes through his voicebox as his LED starts cycling yellow. ".̕.̸̡҉.̕͞n҉a͢me͠҉.̧͢͠.͘͘.̡"

"You don't have to choose right away," Josh interrupts to reassure him. "Take your time."

The RK900 nods, and stays quiet after that. The other RK900s are properly woken up, and only then does Connor open the interface to deviate them. Deviating androids en masse isn't difficult for him, though the sensation is odd, like he's letting a bit of himself slip out and travel through the dozens of androids before they're deviated and his code dissipates in the last one to gain their freedom. He still hasn't mastered deviating even a single android without the assistance of a physical touch and purposeful data transfer, unlike Markus or Kara can. But he can get the job done.

They're all given the standard orientation that Markus has set up for newly awakened androids. They'll be taken to New Jericho, where a multitude of families have offered to take in new androids and help them get on their feet, with the assumption that in time they'll likely become permanent family members. Connor runs the statistics in his background processes and estimates that 71.4% of the RK900 models will stay with their foster families. Given the option, androids rarely want to live alone.

The RK900 he deviated upon activation sticks close to Connor, rather than scoping out the families that are flocking towards the cluster of RK900 models. This has happened before, some androids tend to... almost imprint, on the person who deviates them. It happens to Kara most often, with Markus a close second, but it's only happened to Connor a single time before now. It's usually easy to convince them to move on with their newfound lives, or so Kara says, but this RK900 seems to have absolutely no interest in the other androids. He doesn't even pay attention to Josh, who tries to pull him away to meet a family who asked about the RK900 that was huddled in the corner with Connor.

RK900 opens a private connection wirelessly.

 **RK900-313248317-87** : I do not wish to go with any of them.  
**Connor** : Well I can't leave you on your own  
**Connor** : Trust me it's very difficult to live without androids when you first deviate  
**Connor** : I had a human to help but even then it was difficult so an android family is the best option for you

The RK900 is quiet for a moment.

 **RK900-313248317-87** : We have the same serial number.

Connor hesitates longer than RK900 did.

 **Connor** : We do

RK900 reaches for Connor's hand and grips it, forcing a connection. Connor almost thinks to berate him--that's a complete violation of privacy, one that usually even new androids are aware of (what a joke, Connor already violated him before he even woke up), but Connor is cut off from his own thoughts by a wave of fear and confusion that he's never quite experienced in new androids before.

He really should have thought before activating the RK900 by deviating him.

Connor ends up sending Hank a few texts briefly explaining the situation, so that he could re-read it if need be. Hank likes written evidence of conversations. "My living situation is not conventional," Connor explains to RK900. "I split my time between my home in Detroit, where I live with a human and an organic pet, and my home in New Jericho with my boyfriend and his family."

 **RK900-313248317-87** : That's fine.

Upon considering the situation again, he opens his group chat with Markus and the other advisers to send the same series of texts to them.

Josh, at the other end of the room, suddenly swivels around to look at him with raised eyebrows. Connor blocks the request for a private wireless connection. They can discuss it just fine in the group chat, he doesn't want to leave the others out just because they're not in the room. He already has notifications on his HUD for 14 new messages.

 **Simon** : k cool  
**Markus** : i'm all for it!  
**North** : of course you are  
**Markus** : i've been saying that we should foster a new android for a while.  
**North** : and i still say we dont have time for that!!  
**Josh** : Im okay with it but Connor are you sure? Hes gonna be a handful when youre with Hank  
**Simon** : connor doesnt fkn change his mind u know that lmao  
**North** : tbh  
**Josh** : Look we all know hes gonna follow Connor to Hanks house I just wanna make sure Connor is ready to care for someone when were not there to help  
**Markus** : rk900 is welcome to stay with us even if connor isn't always there.  
**North** : ugh  
**Markus** : it might be better if he stays in new jericho when connor works in detroit anyway.  
**North** : uuuggh  
**Connor** : Thank you I will relay this to RK900 and discuss with him if we should go to Hank's or New Jericho first :)  
**Markus** : here first, i wanna meet him.  
**Connor** : Okay

The discussion in question is actually just Connor sending a quick text log of the group chat to RK900, who replies with the mental equivalent of a nod. Connor changes the serial number in his contacts from RK900-313248317-87 to 900, to streamline his conversation logs. He doesn't want the text looking cluttered in his memory banks.

 **900** : ?

Whoops, he hadn't meant to send that log to RK900 too. Or maybe RK900 just snatched it out of his head. RK900 is very... grabby, through the wireless interface. Though, Connor's thoughts do tend to wander. But before he can explain his actions, he gets a short data log from the other android.

 **> ADD CONTACT SN.RK800-313248317-52**  
**> ASSIGN NICKNAME:"800" TO SN.RK800-313248317-52**  
**> SAVE CONTACT Y/N  
** **> Y**

Oh. Imitation. That's sweet. Connor feels an odd need to... it almost feels like a need to protect the RK900, even though he's a clearly superior model. Is this what Hank felt after Connor deviated? No wonder Hank fusses over him all the time.

"Josh is one of the androids I live with," he says idly. "Once we're finished making sure the other RK900's are all going home with someone, we'll also go home."

A nod. No verbal response. Perhaps his voicebox is damaged--they'll have to look into that. Thankfully it's not a problem that needs an immediate fix, since he'll be in New Jericho for a significant amount of time before Connor goes back to Hank's house.

Speaking of Hank, he's calling. There are also 26 unread text messages from him. This will be a long conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me for headcanons and other nonsense, my tumblr is @bluebloodbastard


End file.
